


Stake a Claim

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Calzona please :) Kinda specific: Callie gets an attractive new ortho nurse or intern (guy or girl doesn’t matter) that is completely head over heels for her but she doesn’t even notice, although Arizona does.Which leads to Arizona leaving Callie’s office door unlocked on purpose during some sexy time to stake her claim. Thank you so much! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake a Claim

Arizona spotted the red-haired intern from across the hospital lobby and scoffed. Despite the fact that it was five o’clock in the morning, the girl had perfectly curled hair and carefully applied makeup, wearing the shortest dress known to mankind. Callie heard her noise of indignation and turned around from her place at the coffee cart.   
“What?” she asked, scanning the lobby to see what was bothering her wife. Arizona barely inclined her head in the intern’s direction, trying to avoid catching her attention. Callie followed her wife’s gaze, then looked back to her in puzzlement. “Who, Charley?”  
Of course, Charley, who had been looking in their direction anyway, heard her name and beamed a dazzling smile, immediately heading towards them. Arizona threw up in her mouth a little.  
“Doctor Torres!” Charley sang, sashaying her way over to them, “I think I’m on your service today!” She actually bounced on the balls of her feet as she said it, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Arizona watched Callie smile kindly and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was seriously clueless sometimes.  
“Great, I’ve got back-to-back surgeries lined up for most of the day, I can use all the help I can get,” Callie looked at Arizona, who was hoping her eye wasn’t visibly twitching. “Uh,” she continued awkwardly when Charley continued to stare at her, “Have you met Dr. Robbins yet? She’s head of peds, you’ll probably be on her service, too, at some point.”   
Charley shook her head, “It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Robbins,” she said, barely glancing at Arizona before returning her gaze to Callie. Arizona actually did roll her eyes this time.  
“It’s nice to meet you, too, Charley,” Arizona replied, her voice an extra shade of cheerful, “I guess it’s technically Dr. Robbins-Torres, but we never got around to changing it, right, honey?” Arizona placed her left hand on Callie’s shoulder, her wedding ring now at Charley’s eye level. She grinned innocently as she watched Charley putting it together, her face falling almost comically.   
Callie glanced at Arizona with a questioning look on her face, “Well, we kind of decided not to-“  
“Well!” Arizona interrupted, “I may as well go start rounds. See you for lunch, sweetie?” she asked, leaning up to kiss Callie’s cheek.   
“Uh, sure…” Callie answered, bewildered, as Arizona kicked off on her heelys toward the elevator.  
Later that day, Arizona watched from across the cafeteria as Charley stared wistfully at their table. It wasn’t that Arizona was a terribly jealous or possessive person, it was more that it’s hard not to feel threatened when your wife is Calliope Torres. Who wouldn’t be interested in her? Arizona considered this as she watched her wife from across the table.  
“She’s just really enthusiastic, Arizona,” Callie was saying, “She’s a first year intern and she’s really into ortho. It has nothing to do with me.”   
Arizona raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? Okay, then,” she pointed nonchalantly with her spoon, “Look over there, 3 o’clock.”   
Callie turned to catch Charley staring longingly at her. The intern jumped and immediately buried her face in the medical journal she was holding.   
Callie turned back around and rolled her eyes, “Maybe she’s looking at us because you’ve been staring daggers at her all day,” she said with a chuckle. “Seriously, Arizona, even if she does have some weird crush on me, why are you upset? You know you’re all the lady I need,” Callie winked and Arizona felt her hand on her thigh under the table. Arizona returned Callie’s sly grin, a sudden idea forming in her mind.   
It didn’t take long for Arizona’s idea to become an elaborate plan involving bribing a nurse with baked goods and lying to Pierre the schedule guy. When she knew Callie would be back in her office, she finished up her rounds and high-tailed it downstairs.  
“Hey, honey,” Callie said pleasantly as Arizona slipped into her office and closed the door behind her. Arizona grinned mischievously as she surveyed her wife, who was perched on the front edge of her desk.  
“How was your surgery?” Arizona asked as Callie looked back down at the chart in her hand. Arizona took this opportunity to pull her scrubs top over her head and let it fall to the floor.   
“It was- whoa,” Callie said, looking up to find her wife shirtless. Arizona crossed the room in a few short strides, pulling the chart out of Callie’s hands and tossing it onto the far side of her desk. She grabbed either side of Callie’s face and pulled her in to kiss her, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She moved down to kiss Callie’s neck, immediately finding the spot that always drove her crazy. She heard Callie’s breath grow shallow.  
“Arizona…” she gasped, clutching onto the bare skin of the small of Arizona’s back, “What-“   
Arizona grabbed the hem of Callie’s scrub top and tugged it over her head, “Shut up,” she murmured, bringing their lips together again, “I’m just proving the point that I’m all the lady you need,” she grinned against Callie’s lips, her hands roaming over her torso. She gradually inched them up Callie’s back, unclasping her bra with a practiced hand and throwing it across the room, palming her breasts and rubbing her thumbs against her nipples.  
Callie moaned and arched her back into Arizona’s touch, threading her fingers through her hair as the blonde bent her head to pull one nipple into her mouth. Arizona reached down and untied the drawstring of Callie’s pants, pushing them down to the floor along with her panties. Callie kicked off her shoes and freed her legs from her pants as Arizona dragged her nails up Callie’s thighs. She leaned in to kiss her again, then grinned slyly as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, looking up at Callie as she lifted one of her legs onto her shoulder and leaned in to drag her tongue along her slit. Callie’s head fell back, her hands reaching behind her to support her on the table.   
Arizona stroked her tongue along the length of Callie’s folds until her wife was writhing against the edge of the desk, her breaths coming in short gasps. Arizona teased Callie’s entrance with her tongue, stroking against it until she pushed inside, eliciting a low moan from Callie’s lips. Arizona employed every trick that she knew drove her wife crazy, gazing up at Callie’s sweating, gasping, trembling form.   
Callie’s hands slid into Arizona’s hair in an attempt to guide her towards her clit. When Arizona obliged, stroking slowly upward against it, Callie leaned back again, groaning huskily.  
“Oh my god, Arizona…” she rasped, her hips bucking against Arizona’s mouth, her moans getting louder and more insistent as Arizona began flicking her tongue against her clit at a rapid pace. Callie tumbled over the edge with a strangled, “Arizona!” bouncing off the walls of the office. At that precise moment, the door of the office banged open.  
“I got a 91 – oh my god!” Charley shrieked, covering her eyes with her hand, then pulling it away again for a fraction of a second. Arizona turned around, still kneeling between Callie’s legs, wiping her mouth with one hand. Charley’s mouth was agape as Callie tried to cover herself up with her scrub top.   
“Um, get out!” Callie finally yelled, and Charley practically sprinted out of the office, slamming the door closed behind her. Arizona laughed, getting to her feet.   
“You do know that girl is gonna be in my OR all day tomorrow, right?” Callie groaned, covering her face with her hands.  
“Oh, I doubt she’ll be too keen to talk to you now,” Arizona said with a smirk. Callie narrowed her eyes, but her mouth curved into a wicked grin just the same.  
“Mhm,” she replied as she picked her panties up off the floor, “Well, let’s see if I can even operate, right now my legs don’t work.”   
“Standing is overrated anyway,” Arizona grinned as she pulled the clothes out of Callie’s hands and pushed her backwards onto her desk, climbing up to straddle her.


End file.
